


热

by Kotou_0520



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotou_0520/pseuds/Kotou_0520
Summary: 猫咪轻咬再舔舐的意思是“我爱你”
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 9





	热

**Author's Note:**

> 🚗⚠️  
> 日本时期设定  
> ooc

“ 空调又坏了。”

实际上是负担不起过量的电费而找出的借口。

于是在二手市场淘来的电风扇被搬了出来。

车勋盯着李承协从仓库搬出满是灰尘的电风扇，草草掸几下，再插上电线。通了电的风扇像是被重新注入血液，强行焕发活力，可是扭动时吱呀作响的筋骨不会骗人。车勋忍不住叹气，张开嘴巴，却发现如鲠在喉，只好又紧紧抿上。

好累，真的好累。

晃神间，李承协拿着两杯麦茶重新坐在车勋面前。那是李承协几周前在超市打折期间买下的大包麦茶，结果到了宿舍才被收拾房间的车勋发现已经临期，于是李承协只好顶着车勋的数落，每天都委委屈屈地泡上两大杯，从而避免让本就不甚充裕的生活造成不必要的浪费。

“这是最后两包了。”

李承协的语气里满是邀功的意味。

这哥，喝茶像完成工作任务，车勋在心里暗暗吐槽。

放在手边的麦茶还在冒着热气，在酷暑里生出几分迷幻，绕着车勋的手腕往心口里窜。

好热。

“现在也没办法喝，做点别的吧。”

车勋发出明白的暗示，李承协侧身吻上他的唇作为回应。

窗外树上蝉鸣不休，聒噪地发出求偶的信号。

屋内，两具年轻的身体纠缠着滚到榻榻米上，互相撕咬消耗过剩的欲望来填补内心对未来的不安。车勋一时落了下风，被李承协按在身下。狡猾的狐狸调笑着低头去吻被俘获的家猫，不料小猫竟先伸出了舌头，勾着愣住的狐狸把他吻得迷迷糊糊。转眼间，车勋一个灵巧的翻身，便反客为主把李承协按在了地板上，自己则兴致高昂地坐在他的下身上。激烈热吻后的水渍还挂在车勋的嘴角，他伸出舌尖舔去，像猫咪舔舐奶渍一样。纯情却又无比色情。

取得一回胜利的猫咪露出骄傲的笑容，扭着腰把脸蹭到李承协的下身，隔着纯棉运动裤的布料闭着眼睛满足地深吸一口气，睁开变得亮晶晶的眼睛，用虎牙叼着运动裤的棉绳一扯，双手顺势拉下裤腰，便迫不及待地隔着内裤亲吻起来。

李承协揉着车勋毛茸茸的头发，用手指抚摸他因开合运动而紧绷的下颌线，从喉咙里发出满足的喟叹。这不是车勋第一次给李承协口交，但猫咪的性情不定，兴致缺缺的时候，连手指头都不愿动弹。可要是兴致上来了不要说口交，甚至会摇着尾巴钻进李承协的被窝，不把睡梦中的人撩拨地狼性大发誓不罢休。

这哪里是只家猫，分明是一只修炼得足以夺魂摄魄的野猫。

车勋享受性爱中的疼痛，在意识因情欲而漂浮到天空的时候，疼痛让他回归地面。同样他也常常会在李承协身上留下痕迹，是情致难耐，也有想要宣誓所有权的小心思。草草做了润滑，便迫不及待地把李承协的东西塞进身体里。可是猫咪毕竟是猫咪，尝到了甜头就变得懒懒的，自己还没动几下就扒着李承协的肩头开始哼哼，李承协心下了然，扣紧怀中人的细腰便开始挺动。

肉体碰撞出粘腻的水声，唇舌纠缠，从嘴角泄出呜咽让知趣的情人将炽热的吻滑向纤长的脖颈。吞咽声、碰撞声、无法抑制的呻吟声淫靡地充斥在小小的出租屋里。

车勋不会在性爱时吝啬声音，一声一声“承酱”猫叫似地撩人心弦。李承协把他嵌进怀里，含住泛红的耳垂，用舌尖钩着耳环向外轻轻拉扯。车勋小声呼痛，报复似的轻咬李承协的喉结，再用嘴巴含住，伸出舌舔弄。车勋觉得更热了，耳边李承协带着轻笑的喘息像是要把自己灼烧，体内的性器顶着敏感点研磨撞击，被强烈快感侵袭的大脑一片混沌恍若烧坏短路。支撑不住身体只好紧紧攀住李承协宽阔的双肩。

正午的太阳渐渐西斜，闷热的空气也逐渐消退，阴面的屋子迎来了一天之中最清凉的时刻。车勋浑身无力地靠着李承协的胸膛，躺在他的臂弯里，眼尾还带着性事过后的艳红。

“哥，我好渴。”

使用过度的嗓子变得沙哑，却还是藏不住缠绵后的撒娇语气。

冷却的麦茶被递到嘴边，被豪迈的一口饮尽，车勋勾着李承协的手指，享受难挨日子里短暂的惬意时光。


End file.
